


Our JR

by bookwrm130



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwrm130/pseuds/bookwrm130
Summary: Jane Ramos never wanted kids. She never wanted to be a mom. She doesn't even like kids.Until, that is, she met a very special woman with two very special kids.





	Our JR

It was 3PM and Jane Ramos, aka JR, was waiting at the elementary school parking lot to pick up Ellie and Anna. The bell rang and JR scanned the kids streaming out the door, looking out for two blonde-haired girls. Now, the twins were at that stage in their life where they were trying out different things from each other, not wanting to look and do things exactly the same anymore, so when JR finally noticed the girls, they were each with their own group of friends.

Anna was the first one to make her way to JR. Splitting off from her friends, she walked towards JR, who greeted her with a high five. “How was school, kiddo?” JR asked. “It was great. I aced my presentation,” Anna replied. “Yeah you did!” JR gave Anna another high five. “Now go wait for your sister in the car.” JR said as she opened the door for Anna, who climbed in and proceeded to settle down in the backseat.

JR closed the door, leaving the window down, of course, and went to lean against the hood of the car, waiting for Ellie to make her way here. She saw her walking down the parking lot, engaged in a very animated conversation with another girl. When they were a few yards away from JR, she was able to hear Ellie say to her friend, “Oh, there’s my mom. Gotta go!”

At that moment, the world seemed to freeze for the tall, statuesque woman leaning against her car. One word kept ringing in her ears. Mom. Mom. _Mom_ . JR kept standing still, staring at the spot where Ellie said _that_ word, until she was broken out of her stupor by a familiar sweet voice calling out to her. “JR, you okay?”

JR shook herself out of her shock and looked down. “Yes, sweetie. How was school?”

“It was good! We read Alice today and I really liked it.” Ellie beamed. She was such a bookworm.

Once everyone was in the car, JR turned back to the girls. “Do you want to get ice cream today?” She was suddenly in a good mood and felt like treating the girls.

“But Mommy said we’re not allowed to have sweets before dinner,” Ellie said, Anna nodding in agreement.

“How about we go and you don’t tell Mommy? It’ll be our secret.” JR put her finger to her lips and put on a serious face.

The twins looked at each other and chorused “Okay!”

* * *

 

A few hours later, the twins were sitting at the dining room table, doing their homework, when Petra walked in. “Hey, girls!” she walked towards them and gave each a kiss on their heads. “How was school?” The girls then talked about their school day, the good parts and the not so good part. Petra listened attentively, always glad to hear what her children have accomplished during the day. They were such smart creatures.

After listening to the girls, she realized she hadn’t seen her girlfriend yet. “Hey, where’s JR?” “In your room,” the girls answered. “Oh, Okay. Continue with your homework, girls.” Petra got up, gave each girl a kiss again, and headed towards the bedroom to find JR.

Looking inside their room, she found JR sitting on the chaise lounge, looking through some papers. JR hadn’t noticed her, so Petra took that time to admire her girlfriend. She was in a simple gray T-shirt and black jeans, black-rimmed glasses perched on her nose, hair slightly tussled. Damn, how can she look so hot when she’s not even trying?

“Hi,” Petra called out softly, not wanting to startle. JR looked up from her papers. When she saw it was Petra, a soft smile adorned her face. “Hi,” she replied, just as soft. Petra walked over to her girlfriend and greeted her with a kiss before joining her on the lounge. “How’s my favorite Jane doing?” JR chuckled. “Don’t ever let other Jane hear you say that.” Petra scoffed. “She already knows. So what are you doing?” Petra said, looking at the papers strewn about. “Oh, it’s just files for a case I’m working on. Trying to see if I can find a loophole.”

“Interesting,” Petra said in a tone that meant anything but. “How about, you put down those papers, and come cuddle? Before we have to go eat dinner with the girls.” Petra was already halfway on JR’s lap as she said so, eyes shining bright, a smile on her lips. JR can’t say no to that face. She laughed, put the paper in her hands down, and laid back, pulling Petra towards her. Petra immediately relaxed and nuzzled into JR’s neck, breathing in her scent. JR started rubbing small circles on her girlfriend’s back, knowing that she needed this after her long day at work.

“Hey Petra?” JR asked after a few minutes. “Hmm?” Petra hummed, too relaxed to give a proper answer. JR hesitated before she finally said, “Ellie called me her mom today.”

JR could feel Petra stiffen in her arms. Petra then slowly lift herself up to look JR in the eyes. Both were trying to find out what the other was thinking, and both were also trying to keep as neutral of a face as they possibly can. Petra knew that JR never planned for kids, never wanted to be a mother. (Neither did she, until she made some stupid decisions, but now she can’t imagine her life without her twins in it.) She was preparing herself for the worst, for that other shoe to drop.

“How do you mean?”

“I overheard her talking to her friend and when she saw me she referred to me as her mom to her friend,” JR said, matter-of-factly.

“And, how do you feel about that?” Petra asked tentatively.

“Honestly,” JR sat up and took a deep breath. “I feel really happy.”

And in that moment, Petra fell in love with Jane Ramos all over again.

“Really?” Petra gasped, tears threatening to fall down her face.

Jane flashed that lopsided smile of hers. She took one of Petra’s hands and fluttered kisses across her knuckles. “Yeah,” her voice cracked, betraying the emotions she was trying to keep inside.

Petra sat speechless. Her heart felt warm, like it was glowing. Not knowing what to say, she expressed how much she loved her girlfriend at this moment the only way she knew how: by kissing her breath away.

When they pulled back, they rested their foreheads against each other’s, just breathing in the same air, enjoying this moment between them. “I never thought you wanted to be a mom,” Petra whispered. “I never, either.” JR sat up straight. “But these past few years I’ve gotten really close to your children. And you were right, back then in my office, when you told me they weren’t like normal kids. They’re smart and insightful and wise beyond their years, and though they live in a fancy hotel penthouse, not wanting for anything, they’re still extremely humble and polite. And I realize the biggest reason why they are the way they are, is because they have you as their mother. And I know how much they worship you and look up to you, and if I can be even half the parent you are, if they think I’m worthy to be one of their parents, I don’t think I can think of anything more honorable than that.”

“I’m so happy you think that way.” Petra brushed the tears out of her own eyes. “I think there was a part of me that was still afraid that you didn’t want to be a part of the girls’ lives. I know you didn’t want kids, never wanted to be a parent. But I was hoping, hoping with all my heart, that you would stay and be a constant presence in my girls’ lives.” Petra chuckled. “You know they worship you, too?” JR had a skeptical look. “It’s true! When you had to go to that trip to Boston for a week months ago, they kept asking me when JR was coming back home. They kept waxing poetics about you.” JR rolled her eyes, but she remembered how enthusiastic the girls were when welcoming her home. She just thought it was the usual excitable children stuff.

Petra smiled. It definitely was not the usual excitable children stuff. Her children are usually so calm and collected. Speaking of her children, she heard a knock on the door. “Mommy, Stella is here with dinner!” one of the girls shouted.

“Alright, give us a minute!” Petra answered. To JR, she said, “Do you want to talk to the girls?” JR nodded. Petra smiled and stood up and offered her hand. “Okay, come on, let’s go clean up. Can’t have the girls asking questions about why we’ve been crying.” JR took her hand and stood up. “You mean why _you’ve_ been crying.” Petra stood in mock offence, smacking JR’s ass. JR turned around and raised one eyebrow. “Mmm, kinky,” she said before turning around again and walked towards the bathroom. Petra just shook her head. She loved this woman so much.

* * *

 

“So girls, JR and I have something we wanted to talk about,” Petra said as they were finishing their dinner. Both girls had a scared look on their faces

“Is it about the ice cream?” Ellie said, apologetically. “JR said we could,” Anna said.

Petra looked at JR. _We’ll talk about this later._ JR at least had the decency to look guilty.

“No, it’s not about that. JR?” Petra threw the metaphorical ball at JR, signalling it was her turn to speak.

“When I was picking you two up from school today, I overheard you, Ellie, talking to your friend. And you called me your mom.”

Ellie and Anna looked at each other. Then they both looked at JR. “Well, yeah,” both of them said.

“You pick us up from school,” Ellie said.

“And you read us bedtime stories,” Anna continued.

“And you take us to the park-”

“And the library!”

“We go to saturday brunches together,”

“And you give us sweets even though Mommy said we couldn’t,” That one got an eyebrow raise from Petra.

“And you help us with our homework,”

“And put on pretty band-aids when I fall,”

“And you live here with us. So of course you’re our mom.” Ellie finished.

Anna nodded vigorously in agreement.

Petra had tears in her eyes. And it turns out, so did Jane. The two women looked at each other, smiling at how fortunate they are to be in the presence of these incredible, smart young girls. Still looking at JR, she said, “You girls are right, she is your mom.” She took one of JR’s hands and held it in her own. Petra looked back at the girls. “So do you want to start calling her Mom now?”

Ellie and Anna scrunched up their faces, then looked at each other for a few seconds, doing that secret twin speak that they often do. “Why would we want to do that?” Ellie said. “She’s our JR,” Anna followed. They then continued eating their dessert as if that was the end of that, that there was nothing else to discuss.

Petra looked at JR, who seemed a little bit shocked, but smiling nonetheless. Petra squeezed JR’s hand. “She is, isn’t she? Our JR,” Petra said fondly. JR smiled and squeezed Petra’s hand back, before taking it back to continue eating her dessert. Petra looked at all three of her girls, sitting at that table, and thought how lucky she was to finally have a family that love her, no matter what.

* * *

 

Bonus: 

“Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!”

“Yes, Mr. Sweetface?” Jane barely looked up from her laptop screen.

“Can I have another mom?” Mateo asked earnestly.

Jane paused her writing and finally looked up. Turning around to look at Mateo, she can’t help but feel confused, and maybe a little hurt. “You don’t want me as your mom?”

“Nooooo, I do.” Jane breathed a small sigh of relief. “I just want another one.”

“But why, Mateo? You don’t think I’m enough?”

“Ellie and Anna said that JR is their mom, too, so now they have two moms _and_ one daddy. But I only have one mommy and one daddy and that’s not fair,” Mateo finished with a pout.

Jane was at a loss. It was hard enough to explain their family dynamic before, how is she going to explain this now? Oh she is so going to call Petra after this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, Mateo, life isn't always fair, you know. Some people just get really lucky and get more than two parents, but hey, there are people with less than two parents, so.
> 
> Aaaanyway, hope you enjoy this little fic that I wrote. I always found it really cute when kids call their parents some name other than the variation on mommy and daddy. I have no desire to be a parent, but if I were to suddenly be in JR's position, I would not want to be called Mom or Mama or Mommy or whatever. Gender neutral all the way, baby.


End file.
